


Whistle

by kaige68



Series: Regret [12]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Say What](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/53890.html). This is RPS.

He hadn’t expected to have a guest on set, he definitely hadn’t expected the wolf whistle either.

_That’s what you’re wearing in this? You look hot!_

He’d turned red, embarrassed, as the compliments kept coming. They stayed light, they stayed to the concept of the film and the fans, they stayed to the idea of women not being able to keep their hands off. Tight, dirty, sweaty, were all mentioned. How the images would be plastered on the posters. He liked and disliked the discussion.

But he kept replaying in his head, for days, that whistle and _You look hot!_


End file.
